


Stamina

by Theta8



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theta8/pseuds/Theta8
Summary: It's just one of those mornings, have a scene





	Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> It's just one of those mornings, have a scene

It had been a long time since the exiled Cardassian had known a sensual touch. As the door to his quarters slid shut, Julian began kissing his neck in earnest, and his thighs rubbed against Elim in the most indecent way.  
“Doctor,” he warned, with a gasp. “If you don’t slow down...” But the virile human had no intent of slowing down, instead, redoubling his efforts and stroking with his long, talented fingers. It was all too much, his knees went weak a moment and he clutched Julian’s tunic.  
“Did you just-” Julian swallowed and asked quietly, pulling away from the heat of Elim’s body.  
“Like I said, it’s been a while, Julian. But don’t be disappointed.” He touched Julian’s soft lips with a delicate finger. “We Cardassians are known for our- stamina, shall I say? Why do you think we have such large families?” he teased, pushing Julian towards the bed.  
Eager and passionate, he was already slipping out of his uniform. Garak splayed a palm on his shoulder and pushed him down to his knees. “Let’s see what else that tongue is good for, besides gossip, Doctor.”


End file.
